


SasuNaru Drabbles

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: SNS Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M, Pre-Naruto Canon Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of drabbles I come up with that may or may not be turned into stories in the future.<br/>Please be aware that SasuNaru is the romantic relationship between Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. If you don't like the pairing that's cool. Just please be mature enough to not leave a rude comment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SasuNaru Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! ^~^ This is one of my first fics on here. If any of you have any tips or tricks on here for me to make everything more easier I would gladly appreciate it!  
> Along with comment and criticism is welcomed, just please don't be too harsh on me >~

I Dare You...

It had been a long day for the both of us. A silence now filled the void in which we sat. Naruto was sprawled on top of me, his body completely still with sleep. 

I laid him between my legs, his head on my shoulder. For once not a sound came from the loud blonde, nothing but soft breathes of air were taken. 

I traced his whiskered cheeks, he was truly and utterly beautiful. Silky blonde locks, glistening pools of.blue, sun kissed skin from head to toe, and the determination he held was stronger than anyone I knew. Yes, a best friend turned to rival...

But there were things to be done and now, here we are after a fight to the death. His body was pro ally numb with pain, the blood seeping from his fast-ly healing wounds showed it. 

If only I held onto that bond, that hand that was offered. I could instead be the one that loved him not convincing him with little hope that I had that I loathed him. Hated and despised the blonde haired boy with the big smile and heart. Thou I've asked myself numerous of time; was it him or I that I was trying to convince?

A stir in the blonde's moments, my eyes darted down. I was captured by his endless oceans. It was a breathe taking sight from so far up close. But I would never admit it to anyone.

He began to move, much to my dismay. Did he really think he could get away from me that easily? Surely he wasn't as stupid as others claimed him to be.

I tightened the griped on his waist, causing a sheer yelp to escape his lips. "Bastard!" He spat, trying to pry himself off me. But of course he was too week in his state to do so.

I sneered,"Watch you mouth Uzumaki. Or else." 

"Or else what? Bastard let go!" He wiggled around again. Fine be that way.

I smirked wickedly, activating my Sharingan. "I'll make you regret every word you just spoke." 

He glared at me in response. I leaned close to his ear, seeing him visibly shiver. "Naruto," I spoke lowly, biting down on the shell of his ear. He gasped and covered his mouth. 

I grasped his hands, pinning them under my leg. Then I did the one thing I longed for, for so many, many years. I crushed my lips to his in a forceful kiss.

I could taste the blood, a bitter metallic, mingling with saliva. He jerked back, his faced dusted in a scarlet red.

I growled, pulling him close. His eyes grew wider with fright. I dug my nails into his side, earning a whimper.

"I dare you to move."


End file.
